This invention relates generally to carriers for handguns and the like, and, more specifically, to an adjustable holster which can securely accommodate a wide variety of handguns while providing superior protection for the same against the corrosive effects of leather.
Typically, holsters are manufactured substantially of leather to form a rigid and non-adjustable gun receiving pouch or pocket. These holsters, which each can only accommodate one size of handgun, are usually worn either on a gun belt designed specifically for holding such holsters, or on some other type of suitable strap. Moreover, the typical holster is manufactured for use by either a right or left handed shooter, but not both.
Prior holsters have generally shared one or more drawbacks making each less than ideal. For example, the tannic acid contained in holster leather has a corrosive effect on a gun's bluing. The gradual erosion of a gun's bluing can reduce the aesthetic beauty of the gun, as well as its resale value. Further, the typical holster, when worn on a belt, usually interferes with one or more of the wearer's pockets. Moreover, prior holsters have been constructed to be non-adjustable, requiring gun enthusiasts to buy several holsters to accommodate several handguns of varying sizes.
Accordingly, there has been a need for an improved holster which can be adjusted to accommodate most all sizes of handguns. Such an adjustable holster must be inexpensive an comfortable to wear. Further, an adjustable holster should protect the handgun's blued finish from damage due to unnecessary contact with abrasives, or contact with tannic acid. To be truly versatile, an improved holster must also be constructed for use by both right and left handed shooters. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.